Flame Prince & Fionna The Human Incedium
by ANeverEndingAdventure
Summary: It's just my version of Fionna and Cake and the meeting of Flame Prince.


(Note: Cake is inside in the first sentence talking about the rain, I skipped a little. Just so you know! /Update 7/5/2013: This story is discontinued, As of now I don't honestly thing nor have the urge to continue this. PS this is pretty much a copy of the original ep. I might take it down because of that, but I'll leave it up, for those who like it.)

"It's letting up. Hey, Fionna! Let's go do something!" Cake beckoned eagerly. Fionna grunted from the coach where she lay staring at the picture Prince Bubblegum, PG, as Fionna would call him. A pitiful groan escaped her mouth as she held on tighter to the piece of Prince Bubblegum's hair. Cake sighed and whispered," B. walked over to Fionna who lie on the coach and put herself on the coffee table write next to the coach. Fionna turned to face BMO. Finally she sang,

"I can't keep pushing this down any deeper..."

Cake nervously glanced over to her and to the game BMO as Fionna continued,

"Why do I keep trying if I can't keep him?"

She trailed her finger on Price Bubblegum's portrait then continued,

"Every move I make is just another mistake!  
I wonder what it would take because it feels like there a hole inside my body.  
Like there's a hole inside my heart...  
It's like this feeling's going to consume me...  
If I keep whining for this thing to start.  
Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside.  
Oh, It's like I'm all gummed up inside.  
...All gummed up inside-."

"Oh, baby Girl. Aunt Cake gonna help you find a new love interest!" Cake whispered and hurried to get on the boots by the door and Fionna's backpack. Cake announced," I'm going for a...err quick walk in the woods!" Fionna let out another groan as Cake order BMO," BMO look after her with your camera eyes!"  
BMO agreed and told Cake, "If anyone tries to hurt Fionna, I'll kill them!"  
"Okay, good!" Cake replied and ran outside.

Fionna's Point Of view

Why does Prince Bubblegum not like me? I've helped him countless times! Why must he put me through this! I sat up on the coach and began punching a pillow on the coach. I glanced over to BMO. She was staring intently at me. It was way beyond creepy. I ignored it and lay back on the coach. I began to sniffle. I closed my eyes to only remember memories of PG and me. He was always cute and adorable. But me, I was always the awkward one. I could never change that! I'm destined to be forever alone! Why would anyone do this to me?

Gosh please anyone out there, please give me a new love one that'll like me back. One that was just as lovely, maybe more, like PG? I've always tried to do what was right, so give this chance. I won't glob it up!

I let out a sob as tears streamed down my face," Oh, dang you tear ducts!" I curled my hand into a fist a wiped them away and cried until I grew tired letting out sniffles then I saw nothing.

I woke to large footsteps. I wiped a few tears from my eyes and then remember what happened. I continued to cry as the footsteps grew nearer. Then Cake came running in. "Fionna! I really messed up!" She told loudly.

I lay still as she beckoned, "Fionna you gotta help me! I made a mistake!" She screamed and backed away. I opened my eyes to see my pictures Of PG get burned to a crisp. I clung harder to the lock of bubblegum from PG and screamed," Who lit that fire! I'll kill you!"

The house was surrounded in flames as it the tree house shook. I saw a thing in fire through the window going up to the roof. I ran and broke through the windows to see the thing about to blow up PG's rockets on the roof. I screamed," PG's rockets! Don't you dare touch his stuff!"

The fireworks flew into the sky and blew up after I said that. I've never been this mad! The fire thing screamed in agony as the storm from earlier started up again. The fire guy slowly became a different shape. For some reason I didn't feel angry anymore. "It just a guy..." I whispered as I put the gum I held on the tree house and caught him as he fell. I then fell inside the window as he lay still. I stood up with him still in my arms and stared at Cake who returned the stare. Suddenly he tilted his up and jumped out of my hands as him color regained. He angrily asked," You! What's wrong with me? Why don't you like me?!"  
I replied," I do like you."

He didn't expect that and replied," What's wrong with you?"

His hair turned even brighter as he slapped me, it sizzled. He demanded, "Don't ever mess with me again!"

He then went out the window. I asked, "Who was that?"

Cake replied," The prince of the fire kingdom..."  
"Cake, I think I have a crush."


End file.
